Interventional cardiologists rely on guide wires to reach the treatment site inside a blood vessel, such as the coronary arteries. Instead of utilizing the guide wire as a strictly mechanical or guiding tool, pressure and flow wires are being promoted as a dual function guide wire, providing mechanical guidance and hemodynamic information at the same time. Based on the results of the FAME study, FFR (Fractional Flow Reserve) measurements are becoming popular and in several countries the costs of such measurements are reimbursed. Currently there are 2 types of pressure wires commercially available: Radi (acquired by STJ) and Volcano. Both guide wires use an IC pressure sensor (strain gage type) connected through a push on handle with 3 electrical contacts at the proximal wire end. In case of the Radi guide wire, the connector handle wirelessly transmits pressure values to a display system. While this FFR device is an improvement over a cable connection, it is still very cumbersome, since for every catheter insertion the connector handle must be disconnected from the proximal wire end before the catheter can be advanced over the wire.